One of the most serious problems of modern medicine, veterinary science and plant growing is known to consist in fungus, bacterial and viral diseases, many of which are extremely difficult to combat. Said difficulty is due to insufficient effectiveness of existing preparations and the fast variability of microbes that leads to creation of resistant forms, see Fidel P. L. Jr, Vazquez J. A., Sobel J. D. Candida glabrata: review of epidemiology, pathogenesis and clinical disease with comparison to C. albicans 1999, 1:80-96. White T. Antifungal drug resistance in Candida albicans ASM News 8:427-433.
Similar problems persist in veterinary science and in the industry, where damage to products caused by development and propagation of micro-organisms is very common. The most widely known preparations for treating fungus diseases are nystatin, amphotericin B, fluconazole and terbinafine (Encyclopaedia of drugs RLS-2009, RLS (Registry of Medicines of Russia), 2009, Moscow, p. 928). However, each of abovementioned preparations has certain disadvantages. Although fluconazole has a broad spectrum of activity, its effect is mainly fungistatic [Pharmaceutical microbiology. Ed. by W. B. Hugo and A. D. Russel Blackwell Scientific Publications, Oxford, 1987, 511 p]. Fluconazole is also used for preventing damage to plants and agricultural products by fungi. Fluconazole is also known to be used in archiving for the treatment of paper. Terbinafine does not destroy yeast-like fungi. The abovementioned facts make it extremely difficult to use said preparations for treating patients with weakened immune system. Nystatin is another popular preparation. Its main disadvantage consists in its low activity against multicellular fungi. The most active anti-fungal preparation is amphotericin B, however, it is extremely toxic and is poorly tolerated by patients during treatment of various mycoses.
The fluconazole preparation—2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-1,3-bis(1N-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-propanol) was taken as a prototype of the present invention.